Mahou Shoujo Star Guardian Lux
by Aquilos
Summary: Lux Crownguard was an average teenager attending high school, until one day her world was turned upside down when the Dark Stars attacked, and a dragon showed up. (I highly doubt I really need a longer intro for this one)
1. Prologue

**No explanation needed if u had read the title. Just expect what u would expect.**

 **Prologue**

Three thousand years ago, the universe was watched over by the light of stars. Calm, peaceful, serene, as everything should be. The great star forger, Aurelian Sol maintained peace through the galaxy in his duty as steward of the heavens, creating life and sowing light where he saw fit. However, like how there must be two sides of every coin, there must also arise a destroyer, and that came in the form of the Dark Stars. Dark Stars, beings who wielded chaotic power that sapped the life of every world and star they came across, consuming systems as their campaign of carnage and decimation spread across the universe. The great star forger, true to his duty, attempted to stop the forces of the Dark Stars, but they were too many, and he was overwhelmed. Realizing that the universe he had so meticulously crafted was facing its demise, the great dragon decided that he would need help. From all the life in the universe he sought help. To his surprise, his help came in the form of a girl from a young planet of a relatively new yellow sequence star, a human. However Sol recognized the signs of great potential in this girl, and great dormant power. Satisfied, he bestowed upon her the power of starlight, and with this power she became the first Star Guardian. With her by his side, Aurelian Sol and the new Star Guardian fought back the forces of the Dark Stars, and sought to return them to dark corner of the dimension they crawled out from. But just as when victory seemed certain, the tide of battle shifted for the worst. The leader of the Dark Stars, Thresh, sprung a trap on Aurelian Sol and the Star Guardian during an intense battle, separating the two to opposite ends of the universe, where they would lose the support of each other's strength. However, Thresh was as arrogant as he was powerful and underestimated the girl. Realizing that she was trapped in Thresh's clutches and on her own, the young Star Guardian used what power she had to try to destroy Thresh and the Dark Star threat once and for all. Using her own life force as a catalyst, she released a galaxy sized supernova of astral energy expending all her power in the process to banish Thresh and his servants away. In a flash of brilliant light that could be seen from anywhere across the stars, it was over, Thresh and his Dark Stars were gone, but sadly at a price. When he was freed from his bonds, Aurelian Sol flew across the universe to where the Star Guardian had made her last stand, and found...nothing. She had used her entirety to banish away the Dark Stars, leaving nothing behind in the process, nothing to mourn or grieve over. Aurelian Sol mourned for the loss of the hero that saved the universe, but more importantly, one of his only close friends. But the dragon was no fool and he knew there was a bigger task at hand. He knew that the Dark Stars were only temporarily scattered into incorporeal forms, their essence spread across the universe. He could feel it. They would reform, and he would have to be ready. Ready once again to protect the universe he crafted, and ready once again to sire a worthy being as a Star Guardian.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lux was falling. She was falling through space towards her home planet. As she fell a cruel cold voice rang out " _Do you see now, girl?"_ She tried to search for its source but it was all around her. _"Do you see why you will fail?"_

 _Fail...what?_ Lux was confused by what the voice was saying. Suddenly around her the stars began to blink out and the the planet vanished. All she could see around her was darkness.

 _"Muahahahaha... This is your fate, Star Guardian."_ Suddenly an enormous dark form appeared in front of her. Its hand reached out and closed around Lux. _No...No...NOOO!_

"NOOOOOOOO!" Lux woke up with a scream. She looked around her, panting. She was in her bed, still in her room back at home. Everything was ok. "Oh, it was just a dream." She said to herself. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth. "But that was still really terrifying."

"Lux! Are you up?" her brother's voice called down from downstairs. "You're going to be late!"

"Eh?" Lux rubbed her eyes and reached for her alarm clock. "7:40?!" She cried leaping out of bed, "I'm late, I'm late!" Lux hastily opened her closet to get her school uniform uniform and frantically threw on her shirt, skirt, blazer, socks and made sure her tie was on properly and didn't look skewed. She hurriedly tied her pink hair into her trademark twintails in front of the mirror, while continuously glancing at the clock. After she was done, she stood up straight in front of the mirror and made sure everything was set. "Alright!" She said to herself. She grabbed her book bag from beside her chair and sprinted downstairs.

Downstairs, Lux's brother, Garen was finishing up cooking breakfast in the downstairs kitchen. "I'm leaving!" Lux called to her brother as she ran past.

"Oi, don't forget this." He held out her lunch.

"Thank you!" she said as she backtracked and grabbed the lunch.

"Stay safe." Garen called out to Lux as she put on her shoes.

"I will, big brother!" And with that she was out the door.

Lux hurried down the street, racing against the clock to make it on time. _Alright if I keep this up, I can make it with a time to spare!_ She sprinted past Morgana's Bakery while waving to the eccentric owner. "Good morning Ms. Morgana!" she called as she ran past.

"Good morning." Morgana said waving back as she put up her "Pie of the Day" sign for what appeared to be, "Burning Agony Pie." _That Ms. Morgana with her sense of humor._ Lux thought to herself as she saw the name on the sign. _Though I wonder how it tastes, maybe I'll stop by for a slice on the way home, and bring big brother one too, and maybe some cookies, oh I want some cookies so bad. All warm, chewy, and melty in your mouth..._ Wrapped up in her thoughts, she nearly ran right into Officers Caitlyn and Vi as they came out of a coffee shop with their morning joe.

"Careful!" Caitlyn said to Lux as she came right at her. "You nearly spilled my coffee."

"Oh sorry Ms. Caitlyn." Lux apologized.

"Eh it's fine Lux." Caitlyn said as she took a sip with a smile. "It's all still good."

"Just slow down." Vi cooly said besides Caitlyn, "Or next time I'll put a boot on you and see how fast you go."

"Eh-heh ok." Lux laughed nervously before taking off again.

"Always in a rush these days aren't they." Vi said, taking a sip as she watched Lux run down the street.

Soon, the school gate was within sight of Lux, and the guard at the gate, Shen. Shen was in his usual position of sitting in his guard booth with his legs propped up on his desk, reading the newspaper. "Good morning Shen!" Lux called out as she ran past the gate.

"You're almost late again Lux." Shen said without looking up from his newspaper.

"Agh don't remind me!" Lux complained out loud.

 **Five minutes later -**

"I made it…." Lux groaned as she slumped down on her desk. "I'm so tired…"

"It's your fault for oversleeping." Her friend Janna said from the right of her, who was busy reading.

"Wha? That's mean Janna." Lux pouted, looking up and puffing out her left cheek.

"She's right though." Lulu said from the desk behind her.

"Yeah, this is like the sixth time you've almost been late." Poppy said from next to Lulu. The two yordles were sitting together at the same desk again, even though Poppy had her own separate desk.

"Ah why is everyone attacking me again." Lux cried as she slumped back down.

"Attacking? Is there a fight? I want in." a voice rang out from the left of Lux.

"Eh?" Lux turned around to see a bright redhead with twintails whipping behind her.

"Oh, it was just talking about you being late again?" Jinx teased, plopping herself down in her seat, kicking her feet onto her desk.

"Oh, you." Lux flatly said with a cold gaze.

"Aw, how scary." Jinx teased again, noticing Lux's tone.

"Meh." Lux complained, "Everyone's a bully today." It was that moment where thankfully, Professor Ryze walked in.

"Ok settle down class, we're starting. Jinx, take your feet off your desk, Poppy, go back to your own desk, and Darius, we talked about this before, stop giving Ekko noogies again. We don't need another trip to the emergency room." Poppy went back to her seat Darius let Ekko go.

"Ok so today we're going to continue talking about the works of Wriggle and how his experience in living in the jungle for over twenty years shaped his craft and style and then we'll analyze one of his works... Professor Ryze's voice trailed off as Lux became lost her in own thoughts. She couldn't help but replay the dream she had last night. _It all seemed so real._ Lux thought as she gazed out the window.

 **Noon**

Lunchtime rolled around in a flash. Well it usually did to Lux when she didn't pay attention much. Lux brought her lunch to the roof of the school like she usually did with her friends. "Finally, I'm starving." Lux plopped herself down against the wire fence of the roof and opened her lunch.

"You're always hungry." Poppy said as Lulu and her came up to the roof. The blue haired yordle was sitting on Lulu's head again, drinking a carton of strawberry milk. Lulu was eating furiously munching on a bag of chips.

"Shut up I didn't have breakfast today!" Lux responded.

"And who's fault is that hm?" Jinx commented, following Lulu and Poppy, swinging her lunch around in the sack it was in.

"Can we not bring this up again?" Janna said monotonously as she walked up too, her face still buried in the book she was reading. "Your arguments tend to get noisy and ruin my concentration."

Lux and her friends ate their lunch on roof, cooled by the autumn breeze that blew through occasionally. Her brother's cooking was good as always, but it didn't help detract Lux's thoughts from the dream she had. "Hey guys?" Everyone else looked up. "Have any of you ever had a really vivid dream that seemed so real that it doesn't leave your mind?"

"I had a dream once that I was swimming in a pool of chocolate pudding." Lulu mused, "It felt so real, I could almost taste it."

"That sounds delicious." Lulu said, next to her, "I only ever dreamt about cake."

"Well it turns out that was because a vendor set up shop outside my apartment and the smell of chocolate was coming in through the window."

"Now I want pudding." Lulu said, putting down her lunch. "Is that why you were late today Lux?" she asked, "A vivid dream?"

"Yeah," Lux said, looking down and twiddling her thumbs. "It was really vivid."

"Oh?" Jinx smirked, cutting in, "Vivid you say?" The redhead had a wicked gleam in her eye. "Was it one of 'those' dreams?" she asked with sly grin.

"What?" Lux asked, looking up, "What do you mean?"

"C'mon." Jinx teased, "We all know you've been eyeing that Ezreal boy from 2-B. Did you dream about him last night? Was it so good you didn't want to wake up?" She winked at Lux who immediately felt her face explode with redness and heat.  
"Wha- what are you talking about?" Lux said, her face nearly tomato red, "And nononononnono it wasn't like that."

"She's all flustered now." Janna said.

"I want details!" Poppy called out from the vent she was sitting on.

"Me too." Lulu said raising her hand.

"Kyaah! No!" Lux screamed.

After everything calmed down a bit Lux returned to the topic at hand. "No this dream was more of a nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Janna asked, "About what?"  
"I'm not sure." Lux said, "All I remember was that I was falling through space when everything around me went black and this giant scary thing reached out and grabbed me, saying something about fate and he called me a Star Guardian, whatever that was."

"Star Guardian?" Janna said, "Never heard of something like that."

"Us neither." Lulu said with Poppy nodding in agreement.

"I don't know either." Lux said, thinking back to the dream, "All I know is it felt really cold and dark, like everything happy and beautiful was gone." She drew her knees up to her face and the gentle breezes began feeling like cold winds as the dream replayed.

"Well it was just a stupid dream." Jinx said breaking the mood. "Don't think on it too much or you might lose whatever brain capacity you have left."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lux replied annoyed. "Last I checked I did better on you on tests."

"Oh don't flatter yourself, you only beat me by twenty points."

"You say that like it's nothing!"

"Those two.." Janna said looking at the argument that was unfolding.

 **After school**

Lux was taking changing her shoes by her locker when Ezreal walked up. "Um, hi Lux."

She immediately felt her cheeks go pink and turned to face the blonde.

"Oh, uh, hi Ezreal." she stammered. "Did you need something?" Lux's eyes drifted around Ezreal taking note of his rumpled shirt and crooked necktie. It was a bit unkempt but it suited him, and she was drawn to it.

"Um you mind if I walk with you today?" he asked her, "I have some stuff I want to talk to your brother about."

"Um yeah sure." Lux said, still flustered by Ezreal's presence.

"Great, I'll wait for you out front."

Lux and Ezreal walked back. He did most of the talking while Lux just nodded and responded occasionally, still busy secretly admiring him. "Anyway." Ezreal said, finishing a story, "That's how I broke my second lab kit this semester."

"That's funny." Lux replied. Everything Ezreal said was interesting to her and she gladly listened to them. "So what did you want to find my brother about?" She asked.

"Oh just wanted to discuss plans for the research we're conducting on some of the old abandoned military bases in the mountains."

"I see." Lux said. "Well that seems-" Her sentence was cut short by a loud explosion coming from up ahead. "What was that?!" she looked ahead and saw smoke coming out of a side street. People were running away as fast as they could screaming in terror. Another explosion came from the street followed by an groaning roar

"What the heck?" Ezreal and Lux watched as a massive thing emerged from the street. It resembled a giant made out of dark stone, glowing with a purple aura. It had one glowing purple eye in the middle of its head and lines of purple light was etched onto its stoney body. It turned its head and saw Ezreal and Lux. Seeing them, the thing began to lumber down the street at them, its footsteps shaking the ground every step of the way. "Run, run!" Ezreal pushed Lux to get her to run away from the golem. She cried out loud as the she tried to get away as far as possible, until she accidentally stepped the wrong way and tripped.

"Ow!" She cried as she fell to the sidewalk.

"Lux!" Ezreal called out as he ran towards her. "Are you ok?!"

"I think I'm fine." Lux said wincing in pain. Turning around, she saw the golem's eye begin to glow and a small beam of light began to focus on her head. Frozen with fear, Lux couldn't do much other than to watch as the Golem's eye charged up and fired a bolt of light at her.

She screamed but then out of nowhere, Ezreal grabbed her and tackled her to the side, only for the bolt of energy to strike him clean through the side.

"Ezreal!" She cried out as they tumbled to the other side of the street. Lux felt herself hit the side of a wall. She had scrapes and cuts everywhere. "No…" she said looking up at Ezreal's unmoving form, as blood seeped out of his wound, staining his shirt and pooling on the ground. Lux quickly crawled over to Ezreal's side "No No NO!" She lifted up and cradled Ezreal's head. "No it can't be this way!" She felt the golem coming up behind her, but she didn't seem to care. All she did was cradle Ezreal's lifeless body in her arms. "No please….I'll do anything...just please…" she whispered as the golem charged up another shot Then her vision went white.

Lux felt herself floating in a white void.

"Where am I?" She wondered looking around the empty whiteness, "Am I dead?"

"Not quite yet." An authoritative voice echoed around her. It didn't sound like the voice from her dream, cold and dead. This voice sounded kinder and more lively.

"Who are you?" Lux asked, still slightly frightened, "Where am I?"

"You're here." the voice replied, "And not here at the same time."

"What does that mean?" Lux asked, confused.

"Whatever you want it to be." The voice said as it took the form of a great blue dragon in front of her.

"Who, who are you?" Lux asked, in awe by the dragon's grand form.

"I am Aurelian Sol." The dragon replied, "I am the star forger, and the one that helped sow life in the cosmos."

"What's happening?" Lux asked, "What is this?"

"Relax, my child." The dragon replied, "You are currently in your mindscape. I am communicating telepathically with you right now. Here we are talking but in the real world, time is effectively stopped, relative to you." The dragon leaned down to eye level with Lux. "You have questions, yes? About that thing you have just encountered, which also fatally wounded your friend."

"What was that?" Lux demanded, tears streaming at the thought of Ezreal's dead body. "Did you have anything to do with it?"  
"That thing was a construct of the Dark Stars, whom I am thankfully unaffiliated with."  
"Dark Stars? What are those?" Lux asked.

"Dark Stars are a race of destroyers that emerged from the darkest corner of the universe. They seek nothing but to consume and end life, and they do so by draining the power of planets and stars alike. Naturally they are my enemy. You had a brief contact with them this morning if I remember correctly, with that dream you had." Lux felt herself shudder at the memory of the dark being in the dream.

"Why are they here?" Lux asked.

"They have targeted this world because it was from this world, that bore the one that banished them away for thousands of years. This time, they are seeking to destroy the world to ensure that another obstacle does not emerge from here. More specifically," the dragon continued, "they are looking for you."

"What does this have to do with me?" Lux asked. "I'm just a normal girl."

"Ah so you think," Aurelian Sol chuckled, "but you are so much more, my dear."

"How?"

"Because you are the descendent of the one that once defeated them." Sol said. Lux widened her eyes at this news in shock.

"You are the direct descendent of the first hero, the Star Guardian Lumina. Your blood carries her ancient power, you just don't know it. You are the first in many many generations to carry it"

"How, how is this possible?" Lux demanded, "I never heard of my family ever having superpowers."

"I believe that it is because Lumina's power only emerges when the Dark Star threat emerges. As if the universe is trying to maintain order." Sol surmised, "Or it is just coincidence."

"I see." Lux replied, "So what now then?"

"Now," Aurelian Sol said, drawing himself up to his full height, "You must choose, Lux Crownguard."

"Choose?"

"Embrace the duty of Star Guardian and stop these Dark Stars as your ancestor once did, or perish, along with everything else you once held dear." Lux felt her legs grow weak. Her? Face against a monstrous foe like the one in the dream?

"That's impossible…" Lux murmured to herself.

"Nothing is impossible." Aurelian Sol told her, hearing her whisper. "You carry the power, you have the strength, you can save this world and your friends, not to mention countless others."

"But they're so powerful." Lux said.

"Then find a reason to fight, and you will win." Sol said gently. "Such as your friends, or even, that boy you were with." Lux's eyes widened at the mention of Ezreal.

"Ezreal's dead." Lux said, choking back tears, "He's gone."

"What if I said, I could breathe life back into him." said Sol. Lux's eyes lit up at this.

"You can?" she asked, tears of joy welling up.

"Yes I can, I was the one who gave the universe the origin of life." The cosmic dragon said, "Now then will you fight? Come fight for me, Lux Crownguard, and then, fight for his sake too." His voice took a commanding, electrifying tone.

"Yes." Lux said straightening up, "I'll do it, for my friends, and for Ezreal!" she said with with a newfound confidence.

"Very well, Lux Crownguard." The dragon opened his maw bathed Lux in a vibrant wave of starlight. "From here on out, I declare you, Lux the Star Guardian!" Lux's vision went white again as the dragon's voice echoed off. **(Cue cheesy Magical Girl transformation sequence here)**

Back in the real world, when Lux's death seemed certain, a brilliant flash of light appeared from where she was, making the golem stumble back in surprise. Stepping out of the light, emerged Lux, in a new outfit, glowing with newfound power. In her hand, she clutched her Radiant Staff. She was in a new outfit complete with a purple skirt, a pink and white top with a large bow tied in the center, and thigh high white boots to complete the look. Her hair was done up by a white headdress with gold bits and decorations throughout. Her entire body was glowing with a bright pink aura. She radiated energy and a similar intensity shone in her eyes. The golem shook off its surprise and lumbered at her again, firing an energy bolt from its eye. Lux twirled her staff and put up a protective bubble, absorbing the shots. _"Good."_ Aurelian Sol said, in Lux's mind, _"Now fight back."_ Lux lashed out with her staff, firing bolts of light at the golem who was being injured with every shot.

"Get. Away. From. My. Friend!" Lux cried as she fired bolt after bolt, pushing to golem back further and further with every shot. The golem was dazed from the sudden barrage that Lux threw at it

" _Now finish it! "_ Aurelian Sol's voice echoed in her mind, _"While it's down, imagine a finisher move and project it into reality!"_ Lux concentrated and a name came to her mind.

"I got it!" She lifted her arm and her staff floated out and began spinning in front of her. The golem was readying itself again. "Finales…" Lux said as her staff began charging up. "FUNKELN!" The staff released an enormous ray of starlight that blew the golem back. The force of the blast disintegrated its hulking form and it vaporized with a low roar. When the attack ended, there was nothing left of the golem, and a crater in the ground where it once stood. Lux lowered herself back down to the ground and her Star Guardian form dissipated, revealing her normal clothes. Behind her, she heard Ezreal groan. "Ezreal!" she called out running to him. "You're ok!" Ezreal was still unconscious, but he was breathing and alive. "Thank goodness." Lux breathed a sigh of relief. _"Thank you Aurelian Sol."_ Lux turned back to her Star Guardian form and carried Ezreal back to his home.

Meanwhile in a place far far away, a group of dark beings watched what unfolded on a giant orb in the middle of them.

"It seems we are too late." One of them said.

"She has been awakened already, things just got difficult." another added.

"We should have acted sooner, or sent someone, or something, better." said yet another.

"You shoulda let me handle it, hehehe," one of them giggled, "I would've finished it much quicker and successfully than that brainless hulk you sent."

"How were we to know she would establish a communication with that infernal dragon so soon after we made our presence known?"

"Enough." a commanding voice boomed across the meeting. It was the same dark and cold voice from Lux's dream, the voice of Thresh, the leader of the Dark Stars. "We are aware of what she will be capable of. We have planned for it, and we will deal with it." The others murmured amongst themselves. "For now, we will proceed as planned, and eliminate her before she becomes an even bigger problem."

"Yes milord." said the others are the meeting.

"Prepare the next attack." Thresh said.

"At once." replied one of the members with a grin.

" _And so"_ Thresh pondered to himself, _"The time is at hand again. You made your move dragon, our turn now."_


End file.
